Night's Curse
by suekay535
Summary: It's a story about love and adventure, and about acurse, hence the name.


Night's Curse

Prologue

Running long and free through the night may be a way of enjoyment at times, but when you're running from a tribe of insane people it's more of a result of panic. My older brother and I had stumbled upon them while on our way home from a long expedition. Nathan, my brother, is an archeologist we were in our truck when it broke down and a bunch of people jumped out. Something hit me and I was knocked out before I could possibly get out, but Nathan got away. I woke up tied to a pole with some chanting ringing in my ear. I remember a big noise behind me and Nathan untying me from the pole, but that's it and then we were running through the brush away from this madness.

"Nathan, wha what happened when I was knocked out?" I asked.

"Look Ameria, all I heard was something about a curse."

"What kind of curse?"

"One where you will never live without seeing the moon." He replied with all seriousness intended.

"Now keep running."

That was the end of that and we found our car which miraculously started. I hoped Nathan would say more but he didn't until we made it to the airport and he caught up with our pilot, Danny.

"Danny we are leaving now!" yelled Nathan over the engine of the plane.

"Ok, ok just let me get in the plane first."

Same old Danny. He can't last two seconds without making a comment. We all boarded the plane where I decided I wasn't getting off till I had answers. The plane took off and popped my ears with no apology, not like I was expecting one. Nathan was twiddling with his thumbs; he does that when he's nervous. It was time for answers Nathan whether he would like it or not.

"Nathan."

"What?"

"What's the curse?"

"Oh, well they said that you would be invincible by night but if there was no moon or if you did not see one you would die."

He said that so fast I almost asked him to repeat it, but I got the message.

"Nathan, how do you undo the curse?"

"You have to have a lover stab your hands clear through and you would have to live through the night without bleeding to death."

"You can't seriously believe them?"

"Yes well, there was quite a bit of a light show while you were being cursed." He replied and didn't speak till the plane landed.

Little did we know that Danny was listening to the whole conversation.

Chapter 1

"Hay Amaria!" called Danny.

"Yes?" I replied.

"You want a coke or something?"

"Uh, sure."

"Okay."

Danny was graciously letting me room with him while my brother was off on another dig. It would be months before he returned, till then I was stuck at Danny's small apartment in Syracuse, New York. I was lying on the couch with my short black hair, a t-shirt, and some jeans, Danny behind me in the kitchen with his light blond hair and two Cokes.

"Hey, the couch there pulls out into a bed. Sheets are in the closet next to the door." informed Danny.

"Thanks Danny."

"No Problem."

My hopes were to work on my art while I was here and do some sketches of the town. My pictures were always drawn at night because I can see best then.

"If you're in need of a part time job just ask ok." said Danny as he sat down next to me on the couch.

"I might look into that Danny thanks."

"There's an opening at the diner down the street. I'm a bus boy there."

"What would I be? Bus girl?"

"No waitress."

"Fine with me."

Truthfully I desperately needed money. A part time job was perfect at the moment.

"I'll put in a word for you okay?" asked Danny.

"Okay."

Till then I would work on a sketch of Danny's apartment to show where I've been. I've drawn a picture of every place I've been, except one….

My drawing was almost done when Danny left for work around three. My stomach was growling so I went to the kitchen to grab a snack. I opened a cabinet next to the window and grabbed a bag of chips when suddenly someone grabbed me and pushed me against the wall. I was about to scream when I recognized who it was, Nathan.

"What are you doing here!?" I whispered.

"That trip I went on."

"Yeah."

"It was to retrieve this."

Nathan held up an odd little knife with a wooden handle ad a black blade with markings on it.

"The curse." I replied, "But I thought it could be just any knife?"

"This is the one they used to curse you."

"They stabbed me, where!"

"They just made a small cut on your shoulder that's all." Nathan said hesitantly.

"Now that your back where do we go?" I asked.

"No where you're staying here I just came to give you this."

He handed me the knife and left without another word. After words I checked my shoulders, but there was no sign of any cut. Then I started to wonder, if I can't trust my own brother than whom?

Danny came home around six, which is the same time I eat and then go "out".

"What do ya want to eat?" asked Danny.

"I don't know how bout we order out?" I answered.

"Okay, pizza it is."

Danny picked up the phone and ordered a large pepperoni pizza then sat down next to me to watch T.V. The doorbell rang a half hour later. Danny got up to answer it, took the pizza, and paid the delivery guy. We ate in silence then cleaned up.

"Danny could I go outside for a few?" I asked.

"Why?"

"No reason I'm just in need of some fresh air."

"Ok but don't stay out long."

"I won't" I assured then went right out the door and down a flight of stairs out the front door.

The moon was a little hard to see but thank God I could see it. The curse was doing its stuff and supplying me with tons of energy and strength. I would still need a bit longer out or the curse would take its toll in the morning. I ran faster than anyone down the street. I doubted anyone could see me anyways. My spirits lifted as I ran and felt total strength. This was the best part of my curse, but there was always a downside. Such as seeing people's past and futures. Plus hearing their thoughts and feeling what they feel. I cannot control it and fall to my knees in pain.

After I ran a few times back and forth, I went inside. The moonlight wasn't very strong in the apartment, but strong enough to hear Danny's thoughts. They flooded me and I only caught bits and pieces. The last I heard was…

"_She should be back by now. The moon is very full tonight I wonder…"_

At that moment he noticed me standing in the door and the flow of thoughts stopped as quickly as they began, and I wondered if he knew.

"Hey I just got a call from work saying that they would gladly take you as waitress there." He said.

"Good, thanks for putting a word in Danny."

"No problem."

Suspicions still rising I pulled out the couch, with Danny's help, and laid out the sheets. Tomorrow was a big day.

"Amy wake-up!" yelled Danny.

"Amy?" I asked.

"Amaria is to long."

"Well ponder another nickname and wake me up in an hour."

"Come on you got that job of yours to get to!"

"Ok, Ok."

I got up and headed for the shower. When I finished I walked out of the bathroom and grabbed a bottle of water.

"Aren't you going to eat?" questioned Danny.

"No way I hate eating in the morning". I replied.

"It's eleven o'clock!"

"Alright, I hate mornings period."

"The diner is just down the street about a half mile.' He informed and I got my legs to move out the door.

The diner wasn't very extraordinary; in fact it didn't even really have a name, just the word diner in big letters out front. I decided to rename it the hateful place that supplies money to desperate people in need of a car. It was even plainer on the inside than the outside, and I would describe it as the dismal place where people would jump off a cliff to save themselves from its hideous interior. Kind of long winded, I admit.

The boss lady was one of those cheerful morning people, I hated her already and she hadn't even said anything to me yet.

"Hi you're the new waitress right?" she said in a very annoying cheerful tone.

"Yep that's me." I replied with as much happiness as I could muster, I'm sure it was radiating off my skin.

"Let me show you around." She replied.

I didn't listen too much of anything she said and just nodded to everything. All I had to do was take orders and clip them to a round metal spinney thing then ring a bell, how hard could that be?

Soon I was handed an apron and a note pad with a pen. This was all I needed, so I started taking orders. The place was pretty packed in the noon time, but not that packed. I got off at three, where there were virtually no customers at the time. Danny came to start his shift and someone else came for me.

"How was the job?" asked Danny.

"Okay" I replied.

"That's it?"

"Oh ya."

I walked; half ran, out the door to start the walk home. Someone was following me. It was the bus boy whose name escaped me at the time.

"Hey!" he yelled, "wait up"

I did and answered with an "Ohm, Hi uh…"

"It's Calvin, Calvin Hall."

"Oh, hi." I replied dumbly.

"I was wondering what your name was."

"It's Ameria."

"Is that Indian?"

"No Mexican."

"Oh, okay bye." He said and left in a hurry at the turn of an intersection.

Another "smooth" ladies man I thought. He was really shy. Suddenly out of no where Nathan appeared.

"What are you doing here now?" I asked.

"Just came to see if you were okay." He replied.

"I was okay yesterday too." I snapped back.

"Look there's some people after you; I just want to make sure they don't get to you."

"What do you mean?"

Yet again the elusive Nathan left down the street and turned a corner. I doubt he will ever leave Syracuse as long as I'm here.

There are no safe places in this world, there are only walls and doors and locks to protect us. Walls can crumble, doors can be broken down, and locks can be picked. We are never safe. I thought all this while watching the news. A solar eclipse will come.

It was just the ordinary stuff, murder, break-ins, speeding cars, you know the works. That's when the special report came in.

"As you astronomers out there probably know, there will be a rare solar eclipse on its way." announced the news chick. "To make things clear that is a wonderful moment where the moon is covered away from view. We discourage all forms of travel during this event (click)." I turned off the TV in shock.

There was no way the moon could be covered there just wasn't, and yet there it was plain as day on the television. I could have cried I was so scared. I had to tell Nathan, but how? He always showed up when I least wanted him, but now that I need him the most he was no where to be found. Maybe I could tell Danny about the curse I thought, but would he believe me, or does he already know? I thought there might be an article in the paper on the eclipse, and sure enough there was.

Danny came home ten minutes later. He and I never read the paper, but we get it any ways to read the head titles. The eclipse article was on the third page, like it wasn't important to some people. I walked up to Danny and showed him the article.

"Looks like there is going to be an eclipse." I said as plainly as I could.

Danny looked as if I had just punched him in the gut.

"Um, maybe we should try to call Nathan and tell him the uh exciting news."

"You have his number?" I asked.

"Yeah don't you?" he replied

I shook my head.

"Danny is there something you want to say to me?" I asked suspiciously.

There was a long pause then finally…

"I know about the curse." He whispered.

A great burden rose from my shoulders. My suspicions were answered. Danny did know, and he may know more, especially about my brother's strange appearances.

"Do you also know why my brother keeps appearing all over the place, or what I should do about the eclipse, or what can anyone do for me?"

"Calm down Ameria, I just know I should contact him if there are any problems." he said.

"Fine." I replied

I believed him too. Danny was a terrible liar.

We ate sandwiches for supper. I hated every bite, sandwiches where my least favorite food. Danny didn't talk much the rest of that night till I got out my bed and sheets.

"Ameria, I'm sorry for not telling you everything." apologized Danny.

"That's okay Danny I was going to tell you at some point anyway."

"Really?"

"Maybe……" I said and Danny hit me playfully

"Goodnight Amy."

"Night Danny, but I think I should go outside first."

"Yeah you might die if you don't." He said and grinned at me as if that one grin could change everything in my world.

My walk, make that a run, was pretty uneventful, that is until Calvin came. He saw me walking back, not running thankfully, back to the apartment.

"Hi Ameria!" he called.

"Oh, hi Calvin."

"I was wondering if you heard about this party on Saturday at Matt's house."

"Uh no sounds like fun."

"Yeah I was wondering if you would like to go with me."

I wasn't sure what to say, I mean I like Calvin, but I wasn't sure in a kissy kissy kind of way.

"Yes I would like that." I finally said with as much sureness as possible.

When I got to the apartment Danny was sleeping. My head was heavy with thoughts and I fitfully fell asleep.

Chapter 2

I woke up at ten thirty this morning. It was Saturday, a day I love greatly. No work, just play, as in tonight's party. I asked Danny if he would come, but he said he was going to work extra hours today in order to purchase a part for his plane. My schedule was free though so I started the morning with scrambled eggs and bacon, my favorite.

I walked to the park after breakfast in order to run off the rest off last night's energy. It wasn't the best day for a walk, since it was over ninety degrees outside, but I decided a little sweat never hurt anyone. I was wrong of course because when I got to the park I felt thoroughly dehydrated from the heat of the sun. Luckily, there was a water fountain near by.

I didn't know how I was getting home from the park since walking was out of the question, so I grabbed my cell phone out of my pocket and called Calvin.

"Hey Calvin it's me Ameria, could you give me a lift home?" I said.

"Sure." replied Calvin on the other line.

Sure enough Calvin arrived about ten minutes later.

"Hop in!" he called. "This is no kind of weather for walking."

"I didn't know how bad it was till I got here." I answered.

Calvin rode me back to the apartment and walked me to the door.

"When do you want me to pick u up for the party?" he asked.

"How about seven?"

"Okay seven it is."

At that moment I dropped the keys, klutzy me. We both reached down for the keys at the same time. Before you know it, his hand is on mine. I felt a giddy feeling run through my body. When we looked up our lips met and our arms pulled each other closer. It was me who broke it.

"See you at seven." I grinned.

It was almost seven and I had nothing to wear. My clothes were laid out everywhere. Danny was trying to help me decide but his taste sucked. My best option was my black mini skort and red t-shirt with a big white star in the middle of it. I did my best with my hair by piling it on my head in a bun. I didn't even attempt putting on make-up, no matter how much I wanted to impress him I was not putting on make-up.

The door bell rang at seven sharp. My heart raced as I ran toward the door. He had on a pair of jeans and a nice blue shirt. His brown hair was slick back on his head.

"Ready to go?" he asked.

"As I'll ever be." I replied with a big grin.

My heart fluttered as he took my hand and led my down the stairs and out the door to his truck. He started the engine and held my hand tight as it roared to life. He turned the truck towards the richer side of Syracuse. We soon arrived at a huge house with an in ground pool.

"Wow!" I exclaimed.

"Yeah its pretty big huh." He replied with a huge grin.

We half ran inside, still holding hands. Calvin pulled me out on the dance floor and spun me around. We danced for hours together.

Suddenly some slow songs started playing and Calvin pulled me real close. I had a feeling that we were about to kiss, when he pulled me out a sliding door that lead to the pool. We stood at the edge and he bent down and kissed me lightly at first then harder and hungrier.

We were about to break apart when Calvin suddenly fell into the pool. I turned around and saw a red headed chick behind me.

"You little two timing cheater." She screamed and started after me. I tried to move, but she came to fast and pushed.

She started to walk away and Calvin ran after her yelling "Wait!"

My heart was sinking and I needed to get away, so I ran by moonlight wet and cold. I kept holding back the tears trying to get home. When I made it to the door I opened it up, slammed it behind me, and slid down the door. Sitting on the floor safe in the apartment, I finally let the tear fall.

I guess Danny saw me wet and crying by the door, because I felt him put an arm around me in order to comfort me and my broken heart.

"What happened?" he asked quietly and comforting.

"Calvin was using me, and when his girl friend found out she pushed me in the pool." I sobbed out.

"Maybe you should get some sleep."

"Don't you see Danny there's no point I'm just going to die most likely at the end of the month there's no point." I yelled. I also immediately felt sorry I yelled at Danny, because his head looked down and he put his hands over his face.

He looked back up after a few seconds and said, "Don't ever say that again, that there's no hope, that there is no one else out there willing to save you, because there is."

I looked at him astonished as he walked away. The only thing left to do was to go to bed and talk to him in the morning.

The next morning I got up to find Danny cooking eggs and bacon, my favorite. I couldn't keep myself from asking what he meant by last night's conversation.

He replied with, "Oh yeah. Well I was just upset that you were making such a big deal over Calvin." I knew he was lying through his teeth.

"Danny just tell me what you meant by there's others willing to save me?" I pleaded.

"It's nothing it was late I wasn't thinking straight, I…" He was about to continue but I left through the door instead. I didn't have time for his excuses. My head was troubled with something else, thoroughly including the eclipse.

I decided to walk to the park after fighting with Danny. I just needed some time to think, and the park was the perfect place for it. When I got there I spied Nathan sitting on a bench with sunglasses and a hat, I would have never recognized him if it wasn't for his complexion and the bit of black hair under his hat.

"Nathan what are you doing?" I asked suspiciously.

"Hiding from them." He said which just added more confusion to the situation.

"Hiding from who?" I asked again hoping for a better answer.

"The tribesmen" he whispered. My stomach flipped when he said it.

"That's not possible." I said in a panicked tone.

"Yes it is, and well I would tell you more about it if they weren't always watching me and even you sometimes."

"Can we find somewhere private to talk?" I half begged him.

"Maybe in the apartment, as long as the blinds are closed and the door locked." He replied almost as hopeful as I felt.

"Good follow me we can settle this over lunch." I replied cheerfully, finally some answers.

When we got back Danny was fixing fish and rice. He was definitely surprised to see Nathan.

"Nathan? What are you doing here?" he asked, truly puzzled by the sound of it. "I think it's time to explain some things to you guys." replied Nathan.

Danny finished up lunch and we all grabbed some food. That's when the real conversation began.

"You know when I said that they cut your shoulders? Well, I lied. What really happened was that when they had you tied up they were about to stab you. It would complete the curse. If they had stabbed you, you would die if ever touch by the sun. Now before they started cursing you, they cursed me."

My eyes went wide as I stared at him. "You never escaped when they jumped out." I said.

"Yes but I got away after they cursed me."

"What was the curse?" asked Danny.

"I had to be in or see the sun every day or I would die, and that if I ever go into the moon light I will die." He practically whispered.

"That's why I've never seen you in the dark!" I exclaimed.

"Exactly! It was meant so we would always be kept apart, but I saved you." He replied.

"Well there is still the matter of the eclipse." reminded Danny.

"What eclipse?" panicked Nathan.

"You haven't heard? It's been on the radio and the television." I said.

"I'm not sure what we'll do; I guess we'll have to break the curse. Gone on any dates lately?" he asked

"No." I blushed.

"Well what about you and Danny?" he replied.

"What about me and Danny?" I asked all though I knew where the conversation was heading.

At that moment Danny excused himself and left.

"He's had a crush on you since he first met you!" Nathan exclaimed.

"Well how am I supposed to know that?" I practically yelled.

"I thought it was obvious! Maybe you should talk to him." He said in a more practical tone.

"Oh," I said, "I… I" but the words wouldn't come out.

"Just talk to him." He said again and left.

Chapter 3

Instead of taking Nathan's advice, I avoided Danny as much as possible. I just didn't want to disappoint him. I didn't feel much for Danny but a brotherly love, nothing more. At least I thought so, but I had never known Danny real well. Still disappointment just wasn't the answer.

Eventually I had to go back to the apartment and get some sleep. Danny was there sitting at the table in deep thought.

"Hi Danny." I pretty much whispered.

"Hi Ameria." he whispered back.

"I just, I don't know about you and me. I mean I don't know if I…"

"Love me?" he finished for me.

"Please don't be mad or disappointed." as I said this Danny looked at me as if I had hurt him.

"I don't think I can ever be disappointed in you." He replied.

My hopes lifted and I started to remember how Danny can always make me laugh, and how he comforted me that night I had my big heart break. He does care for me, and I think I care for him, I thought.

"I'm going to bed." he said, but as he got up I raced over and hugged him close.

"You always exceed all of my expectations Danny."

He looked at me and smiled then bent down and kissed me lightly, and I enjoyed it!

I half smiled when I saw Danny get me up that morning, which is a stretch for me.

Suddenly an idea formed in my head.

"Let's not go to work today, and just hang out." I suggested.

"Sounds good to me." he said with a smile.

We had a small breakfast then sat down on the couch.

"Danny, why didn't you ever tell me you cared for me so much?" I asked.

"I was afraid that you would turn me down." he said.

"Oh, you wanna see if there's anything good on TV?" I said changing the subject.

"Sure." he replied.

He turned on the TV and started flipping through the channels. Then, as if out of no where, I heard the word eclipse.

"Go back!" I told Danny. He did and I caught on to what she was saying.

"We now know the exact date of the eclipse." said the news lady, "It will be two days from now."

She started moving on to the weather, and I started panicking and blabbing on and on about nothing.

"Shut up and kiss me." Interrupted Danny and pulled me toward him then kissed me himself.

We stayed in each other's arms for a really long time, and then finally Danny broke the silence.

"I love you and I am willing to help you break that stupid curse." he said to me.

"I love you too." I replied and we were kissing again.

The next thing we did after that is go and find Nathan. It was really hard to find him, and we about gave up when Danny spotted him in his ridiculous disguise by the water fountain in the park.

"Nathan! Over here!" I yelled. He looked up and ran towards me.

"What is it?" he asked.

"We need your help to break the curse." replied Danny.

"I see Amy took my advice." said Nathan, "Let's go ahead and get to the apartment we really can't start till night.

"Okay, come on." I said.

We headed back to the apartment, and talked a bit on the way. When we got there, we all sat down at the table.

Alright, let's go over this." Said Nathan, "Ameria, all you have to do is hold out your hands. Danny, you have to stab them with that special knife I gave Amy, by the way where is it?" he asked.

I ran over and pulled the knife out of my suitcase.

"Okay good, we're all set, all Danny has to do is say be free after each stab."

Nathan didn't really make it sound less painful, but he certainly made it simpler.

"Anything else?" I asked.

"Yes you have to do it in the moonlight, which means I can't be there, but I have these so I can guide you through it step by step." He held up two walky talkys as he said this.

The first step was to wait till dark and travel to the park.

"Okay Nathan we're in the park, now what?" asked Danny through his walky talky.

There was something said on the other side.

"He says for you to hold out your hands." Danny said to me.

"Okay now what." I said as I held out my hands.

Danny asked Nathan what's next and then told me to close my eyes.

Suddenly the radio beeped and said really loudly "Hurry and break the curse their trying to break down the door!" yelled Nathan.

"We can't leave him there alone! We have to go back!" I exclaimed.

"You're right let's finish breaking the curse and…."

"No! If we break it now I won't be able to fight!" I interrupted him.

"Well what if I don't want you to fight!" he yelled, but I knew there was something wrong with Nathan, and I had to get there fast.

We ran, well more like I ran, since Danny was left behind in my dust. I got there minutes before him and ran inside without waiting. There was Nathan on the ground bleeding to death. He was stabbed near the heart and going fast. I almost puked from all the blood.

"Nathan! Nathan I'm here!" I exclaimed, while rushing to his side. "Nathan don't go, don't go." I sobbed.

"Ameria, stab my heart with the black knife." He choked out.

"What? No! Nathan you're delusional." I replied, with a tear running down my cheek.

At that exact moment Danny rushed in breathless. When he saw Nathan he ran over by my side and held my hand.

"Danny listen," half coughed out Nathan. "You need to stab me,_ cough_, through the heart, _wheeze_, with the black knife. It's the only way I can see any of you. I wanted Amy to do it, but I know her she can't, here you do it." He barely made out.

"Nathan you're not making any sense." replied Danny. I had a feeling Nathan knew something about the knife that we didn't.

"Danny I think he is telling the truth, I have to do it." I managed to say.

"No." I was about to protest when, "I'm not letting you do it, at least not by yourself. We do it together," he said.

I held the bottom of the knife and Danny held the top. I looked away as the knife came swiftly down into Nathan's heart. His last words were "I'll find you." And for some reason those words have always comforted me.

Nathan's funeral was arranged today, we would have it in two days. I cried and cried after we got home. Danny comforted me for as long as he could, but I guess he couldn't take it any more and stopped my crying with a kiss.

"We half to break the curse tonight no matter what, Danny" I said as we broke our kiss.

"I agree, it's what Nathan would want." He said gently. My heart ached at the lost of the only family I had left, then again I guess you could count Danny as part of the family, but it's highly unlikely that's going to give me much of a break from the constant loss I felt hitting me like that knife.

I should have never left him here, I thought, but then where else would I have left him? My thoughts raced constantly all through out the day, which caused it to go by faster than I thought possible. The sun set was almost over when I came back to the present.

"We will have to leave soon." said Danny quietly. It helped to know that he was just as nervous as I was, well kind of.

"We have no other choice but to do it tonight Danny, no hesitation, no interruptions, and most importantly of all, do you remember how?" I said very slowly.

"I remember." He said simply. The thought of this being our last shot must had been making him as nervous as I was.

Chapter 4

The park was very quiet, and not the soothing kind of quiet, but the kind of quiet that made you want to scream just to add some sound. That made things a lot more suspenseful than they already were. I could feel Danny's nervousness and hear it in his head.

"Don't you think it's awfully quiet out here?" I asked just as we stopped in a space filled with moon light.

"Yes but that's not going to stop me from breaking your stupid curse." He replied with a small tone of annoyance in his voice.

"Alright then let's just get it over with." I said and afterwards took a big breath and let it all out. My hands remembered how to move and I raised them in front of me.

Danny took out the black knife and hesitantly raised it right over my left hand. He was about to strike when in one swift move someone knocked the knife out of his hands and grabbed me from behind. Every thing went black after that.

At first when I woke up I thought I was dead because I couldn't see anything in front of me and couldn't move my arms and legs. Then my eyes adjusted and found I was in a very dark basement on the floor with my hands and feet tied up with rope. It smelled like rust and damp all around, and I shivered as the thought of rats came to mind.

"Amy! Amy, are you alright." I heard Danny yell and shimmied around to see him tied to a metal basement support pole.

"Yeah I'm okay, other than the fact I have no idea where we are." I replied. I was very confused on the whole tied up in a basement issue.

"I think it might be a spy from the tribe." said Danny. My heart raced at the fact that these people killed my brother, and then all of a sudden I heard footsteps behind me.

"I see the cursed one and her lover are awake." said a voice from behind me. I didn't recognize the tall dark skinned man, as he stepped out in front of me, at all. He reminded me of a tribesman from the past dumped in our futuristic time period.

"Who I am and what I say will never leave this room." said no-name. "You two have become quiet a problem for me and my people. We wanted you to die a painful death at the mercy of the sun, and yet your idiotic brother had to stand in our way. Unfortunately for you his death will be in vain." I started to tear up and my face burst with anger and remorse. He could and would not talk about my brother like that. I realized that I must still have some lunar energy left, because the ropes started breaking, but no-name didn't notice.

"Your will against me is futile." He said with a grin. "Now you will watch your lover die before your eyes." He said as his grin became wider. He reached into a pocket and pulled out the black knife. I wished that Nathan was here so badly I thought I heard his voice behind me.

"I don't think anyone in this room on the exception of you, will die tonight." said my imaginary Nathan. Then I realized that the tribesman and Danny were looking behind me in shock. Was it, It couldn't be, Nathan? I turned around to see him standing before my eyes. I started to over flow with happiness.

"How can this be?" questioned no-name. His eyes looked like they were about to pop right out of his sockets, which I wouldn't mind seeing.

"I guess you could say I got a second chance from a special someone." He winked at me. Then Nathan sprang into action by tackling the tribesman. I undid my ropes in all the confusion and ran over to work on Danny's. His hands were not tied as tight as mine were for some reason and came off much easier.

"We need to get out of here and break that God forsaken curse now!" said Danny, as he pulled me out.

"But, What about Nathan?" I asked worried to the bone. I would not loose him again.

"He will be okay, besides I'm pretty sure his time here is limited." He replied solemnly. I had hoped he could stay, but I guessed he had to move on sooner or later.

"We need the knife first!" I said, changing the subject. It was true though, we had to have the knife.

"You're right." he agreed. Then suddenly Nathan threw it through the air. It landed right in front of me.

"Thanks Nathan!" I yelled as I picked up the knife and ran over to a couple of cellar doors.

We made it out just in time. The moon was low in the sky and the sun was coming up too.

"Hold still Amy we're doing it know." said Danny. I lifted my hands, palms up, to Danny. He raised the knife high and struck my left hand. The pain was immense, especially when he pulled the knife out. I let out a little shout as Danny said "Be free." Then, he went for the next one. It was just as painful as the other. He repeated the _magic_ words and reached in his pocket for a bandage.

"Is it done?" asked Nathan from behind. I nodded, a little woozy from the blood lost.

"I have to go know Ameria." He said quietly. "It's time I moved on."

"I know Nathan. I'll let you go. It's about time you that we say good bye." I said sadly.

"It's for the best Amy. I love you." And with that he was gone.

The next night after the curse was broken; Danny and I went to the park to see the eclipse. It was beautiful and stunning, and I was glad I lived to see it. My heart did not hurt at Nathan's death anymore. I knew he was in a better place; he always seemed to be in the wrong ones when he was alive.

"Amy." whispered Danny. "Will you marry me?" he asked.

My heart was racing and my mind running through every moment I spent with Danny. He had done more for me than anyone. I was sure he was right for me.

"Yes." I said softly. He smiled a huge smile then reached down to kiss me.

**The End!**


End file.
